


Glee: The Next Generation Season 1

by DillonPower



Series: Glee: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: The children of the New Directions are now in high school and it's their turn to face the challenges of being in the most hated school club. They have to work extra hard to gain back the popularity the glee club once had.





	1. Prologue

In the year 2036 the entire original and some of the new New Direction members got married and had kids. Their kids go to William McKinley High School and become the next generation of the New Directions. All they have to do is follow in their parents’ footsteps and survive high school. That only means one thing: trouble.

Kurt and Blaine got back together and had three children. When they got married, Kurt took Blaine’s last name. The oldest is Joseph, who is 17 and a junior; Olivia, who is 15 and a sophomore; and Dillon, who is 14. Dillon is a freshman and also has a crush on Sean. All three children were born via surrogate with Kurt’s sperm.

Rachel came from New York to Ohio to be with Jesse. They had four children. The oldest is Shane who is 22. He was born right after graduation so Rachael was pregnant with him during senior year. He stays at home all day and doesn’t have a job. Eva is 18 and a senior. The middle child is Madison, who is now a 16 year old sophomore. And the youngest is Sean, a 14 year old freshman; he is Dillon’s best friend.

Puck and Quinn somehow got back together and had four children: Jon, 18; Sadie, a 17 year old junior; Leo, born soon after Sadie, is 16 and a junior; Amanda, 15 and a sophomore. Jon is a senior at William McKinley High School and just so happens to be dating Eva.  


Sam is a single father to three kids. The fraternal twins Delilah and Riley are 17 years old juniors. His son Troy is a 14 year old freshman.  


Sugar said yes to Artie’s proposal and had one child. Katarina is an 18 year old senior, and is the main bully at school.  


Brittany and Santana decided to make things right. With a sperm from donor they had two kids. Presley is 16 and a junior; she is dating Leo. Jackson is 17 and also a junior; he’s dating Sadie. Both children were carried by Santana.  


Tina and Mike found love again and had one child. Tawny is a 14 year old freshman who is infatuated with Troy.  


Ryder and Marley eloped in Vegas and came back to Ohio to start a family. They had trouble deciding on how many children to have, so they choose to let fate decide how many they have. A year after they eloped, they adopted a bi-racial son. Wyatt is 14 and a freshman. He’s also dating Amanda.  


So the children of the infamous glee club of WMHS got some new talent. Will the club ever be the same? Only their talent and attitude will help them in this though life. Welcome to the next generation of the New Directions.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the characters. And set up to the series.

The first day of high school was tough for Dillon and Sean. Those two have been friends their whole lives. They stood out at their other schools, so they were afraid they would be in a place where they did not belong. They never were in the popular crowd, so they never knew what was cool and what wasn’t. All they knew is that if they want to be popular, they would have to change. 

Dillon’s older brother and sister have been there for a while, so they know what to do and what to avoid. His brother Joseph is a junior and his sister Olivia is a sophomore. Dillon knew that his siblings would have his back if he was in trouble, so he didn’t have to worry about bullies. But Dillon has a big secret, he’s gay and he has a crush on his best friend Sean. 

Sean has two older sisters, so the reason he is friends with Dillon is because he needs a guy friend to talk guy stuff with. His brother never hangs out with him and never helps him. Sean is nervous about going into ninth grade, because his sisters told him that all the freshmen will be tortured by seniors. But he has his best friend too help him with this. 

As Eva walked down the halls of WMHS, her boyfriend Jon stopped and gave her a present. When she opened it, it was a beautiful necklace. She knew where it was from; it was from the most expensive jewelry store in Lima. It cost over $1000. They both told each other not to give gifts that cost too much. She knew he did something horrible to her if he gave her something this expensive. But she wanted to wait to see if he did some other bad things so she can get more stuff. 

Delilah and Riley are excited to be juniors because they can go to the junior prom. But they had to wait a whole year before they can go. But for now, they can start planning on how it will go. The first thing they plan on doing this year is to join every club at school. They weren’t going to join the glee club because everyone knew that the glee club is for all the losers and geeks at the school. They didn’t care if their parents were in glee club; because they had a reputation to keep. Their dad told them to watch over their brother Troy. They didn’t want to do it, but if they didn’t do it, their credit cards will be cut. 

Sadie and her younger sister Amanda walked into the bathroom together. They had to look pretty for their boyfriends. Sadie had more to cover up than her sister because of the bruises she has. Her boyfriend Jackson is beating her. No one knew about her abusive relationship with him. She’s afraid if she told anyone, he might do some more damage to her. She knew she can’t stay in this relationship for much longer, but she doesn’t know how to tell him without him almost killing her. 

Leo and his girlfriend Presley started off the year kissing behind the bleachers like they always do. They had a strong relationship but Leo wanted it them to go all the way. He knew Presley wouldn’t allow it, but he was going to get it soon enough. 

Madison and Tawny are two best friends who are excited to be in high school. They will be making friends with everyone in school if it killed them. They are the most energetic people in the whole world. Tawny wants a boyfriend but she can’t seem to get one. She has a big crush on Troy Evans but she’s scared to tell him because she’s afraid of what he might thing about her. Madison doesn’t have to worry about dating because she doesn’t want a boyfriend so she won’t have to worry about getting pregnant and starting a family. 

Wyatt is kind of a loner without any friends. He feels like nobody cares about him. The only person that gets him is his girlfriend Amanda. His parents push him to try out for every activity, but he doesn’t want to do what his parents tell him to do. All he wants to do is be himself. He just wants to sing and dance with no one judging him for being him. For once in his life he wants to be in a club where everyone is accepted for themselves. If only WMHS had a club for that. 

Katarina is the school’s main bully. She bullies everyone just for being themselves. She has the record of having the most hours of detention served in the country. She doesn’t have a boyfriend because she spends most of her time in detention. If she does anything too drastic, she’ll be put in jail for live. 

Jon had to talk to his best friend Joseph. He had some horrible news to tell him. Jon told Joseph that he got Eva pregnant. Joseph was totally surprised when he said that. Jon explained to him the night it all started. 

*Flashback* 

Eva and Jon just got home from a concert and went to Eva’s house. Everyone else was on a trip to grandma’s so the place was for all for themselves. Jon asked Eve if it was the right time to do it, when she said yes he started to take his pants off. She asked him if he had a condom with him and he didn’t, but that didn’t stop him. Eva didn’t want to do it if he didn’t have a condom, but they were both virgins and they wanted to lose that title soon, so she told him it was okay. She didn’t worry about the problems that might happen; all she knew at this time is that this feels good. He was about to eject the juice when her brother Sean walked in. Eva forgot that her brother stayed home sick. As soon as he walked in, Jon already had ejected, and then he grabbed his pants and ran out of the house. 

*End of Flashback* 

Jon then explained to him way he was buying her all this gifts. He doesn’t know how much trouble he’ll be in once she finds out. Then Joseph asked him how he knows she’s pregnant. Jon said he was concerned about it being true, so he told him he took some of her blood and went to the doctor. The doctor said the test results showed she was pregnant. Joseph was in complete shock, but Jon was the expert on sex. 

Olivia made her way to class when she realized she desperately needed a boyfriend. She was always a charmer with boys, but never had one of her own. If she wanted to be noticed she would have to apply herself in a way that she never would have thought of. So as boys walked by, she sung Boots & Boys by Ke$ha. As the song progressed more boys danced with her. But she realized it was a dream sequence. 

Troy really needed to find some friends so he would stop being forced by his dad to be with his sisters all the time. He found Dillon and a lonely Wyatt at their lockers. Troy went over to them to ask them to become friends. Dillon and Wyatt were having a little discussion, but later agreed for the three of them to be friends. The three boys went to their next class while singing You’re My Best Friend by Queen. 

Dillon and Sean were walking down the hall when they saw a sign-up sheet for the glee club. Both of them knew that their parents were in glee club, but they know that only geeks join that club. Their parents urged them to join, but they wanted to become popular. They decided to wait to see if any popular kids signed up first. 

When Eva first saw the sign-up sheet, her whole body was filled with joy. She knew that her mother was the captain of the glee club when she was still in school. So when Eva saw it, she quickly signed her name and then put a gold star by it. Gold stars were kind of her thing. She then skipped happily to her class. 

Delilah and Riley saw that Eva James signed her name on the auditions for glee club sheet, and were shocked. Everybody knew that Eva is the most popular girl in school. So they had to think about why she wanted to join. They that by Eva joining glee club, it will make glee club more popular. By that logic they wanted to audition because they that it would help their popularity points go up. 

Tawny walked up to Troy to ask him a big question. But when she got to him, he saw the sheet to join glee club. He noticed that his sisters signed up to audition. Since he was a freshman and his sisters were juniors, they don’t have any classes together. Troy wanted to be with his sisters so badly, so he signed up to audition. Tawny didn’t get a chance to talk to him, but when she saw that he signed up to audition, she quickly wrote her name under his. She just hopes she’ll get in to be with Troy for the whole year. 

Sadie and Amanda just got out of biology when they saw that Asian looking girl signing up to audition for glee club. Sadie thought if anyone should be in glee club, it would be her. She was an expert on country music and Taylor Swift. So with the type of music she knows, she’ll be in that club in no time. So she wrote her name on the list. Amanda on the other hand was just stupid enough to do just whatever her sister does. Then when Wyatt and Jackson saw that their girls signed their name, they signed their names. 

Leo and Presley were just about to go to class when Presley saw a sheet to audition for glee club. Leo wanted to walk past it but Presley was pushing him to audition. Leo knew if he didn’t do what she said, then she would pout and cry about it for days. He hated it when she did that so to make it not happen, he signed both of them up to audition. 

Jon and Joseph just got finished football practice when Jon noticed that Eva signed up for an audition for glee club. He knew that she just gotten herself in trouble. So to try to make her chance her mind, he signed up. Joseph wondered why his brother Dillon didn’t sign up. He loved to sing but why didn’t he even sign up. So Joseph signed his name and hoped Dillon might sign his name. 

When Madison saw that her sister signed up for glee club she thought it meant more bragging from her. If her sister got in then that would mean more stuff to hate about her and she can’t let that happen. She can’t let her sister keep the spotlight, so she put down her name. 

Olivia was cheerfully strolling down the hallways when she saw that her best friend Madison signed up for glee club. She wondered why she didn’t come to her before she did this. Well there was only one thing to do. She put down her own name. 

When Katarina was pushing people out of her way to get to class, she was stopped by the principal. He told her that if she didn’t want to get expelled for all the things she did, then she has to join an extracurricular activity. Katarina hated this school enough that she wanted to get expelled, but she can’t. So the first thing she saw was the stupid glee club sheet and she put her name down. 

Dillon and Sean just got out of gym class when they both noticed the sign up for glee club was almost full. They saw that all their siblings and friends signed up. They both like to sing, but their afraid of what people might think about them. They decided to follow their dreams and signed up. 

At the auditions Dillon, Sean, Tawny, Wyatt, and Troy decided to do a group number of the song One and Only by Adele. Eva and Jon sung Clarity by Zedd. Sadie sung Mean by Taylor Swift. Amanda, Delilah, and Riley sung Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Olivia and Madison sung One Short Day from Wicked. Leo and Presley sung Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. Lastly Katarina, Joseph, and Jackson sung There Are Worse Things I Could Do from Grease. Mr. Schuester said the member sheet will be up tomorrow. 

*The Next Day* 

New Direction Members 

Katarina Abrams 

Dillon Anderson 

Joseph Anderson 

Olivia Anderson 

Tawny Chang 

Delilah Evans 

Riley Evans 

Troy Evans 

Eva James 

Madison James 

Sean James 

Jackson Lopez-Peirce 

Wyatt Lynn 

Jon Puckerman 

They were all excited that they got in, well not all of them. Amanda, Sadie, Presley, and Leo were all sad that they didn’t get in. They all asked Mr. Schuester why they didn’t get in. He said that they weren’t good enough to get in. He also said they should try again next year if they can. 

The current members of New Directions went to the auditorium and sung Don’t Stop Believin’ by Journey, with solos from Jon, Eva, Dillon, Sean, Katarina, and Joseph.


	3. A Wonderland Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon somehow winds up in an unusual world.

The day started out like a normal day. Students were walking by, classes were being taught, and every student was doing the same thing. But when Dillon went to the New Directions rehearsal, he sat in the back until the end. That’s when he realized that a strange fog type smoke was emerging from an air vent. The fog was making Dillon feel tired and he passed out. 

When Dillon awoke, he was in a different place. He noticed that he was in a world that looked like the place from Alice in Wonderland, and he was dressed like a modern day male Alice. The door to the room was extremely small and he saw drink that said “DRINK ME” on it. He took a sip and he was the size of the door. The door was locked and the key was on the piano. He noticed a small cake that had “EAT ME” written on top. The bite made him normal size and grabbed the key. He took another sip of the drink and unlocked the door when he became small again. When he walked through to the other side, he was back to normal size. 

The other side wasn’t the hallway; it was a gigantic grassy field like the one from the beginning of Alice in Wonderland. Dillon then saw an Olivia as a sexy White Rabbit. Olivia was running around singing I’m Late. Dillon stopped his apparent rabbit sister and asked where they were. She told him that they were in Wonderland and that she was the Sexy Rabbit and she was his mentor. 

Dillon was starting to realize that he wasn’t in Lima anymore. The fog from the choir room somehow transported him to this strange land. He was the “Alice” in this mystery. When he asked the Sexy Rabbit what his name was, she replied that his name was Alicester. That’s when he noticed another person coming. 

When the person was close enough, Dillon noticed it was Joseph. When Joseph was all up in his brother’s face, he told him that he was the Crazy Topper. When Dillon pushed Joseph off, Joseph told them that the race was about to begin. Dillon asked what race, and Olivia replied it was the caucus race. Olivia and Joseph started singing The Caucus Race while various creatures appeared and danced around the two. When the song ended, the creatures disappeared and the three of them left to search the land. 

The three came upon Troy, who was resembling a somewhat Cheshire Cat. Troy said he was the Striped Feline. He was on top of a tree then he appeared behind them. He asked where they were going. Dillon answered that he was just going where Olivia and Joseph were taking him. Troy said his goodbyes and left. 

When the three were walking down a path, two others came in. Dillon recognized that they were Tawny and Amanda. Tawny said she was Tweedle Small Boobs and Amanda was Tweedle Idiot. Dillon asked where he can go to get back home. Amanda told him that if he wanted to go home, then he will have to see the Ice Queen. Tawny added that he’ll have to avoid the Fire Queen. Dillon was about to ask who the queens were, but the two girls left. 

While the trio was passing away from the forest scene, they came upon a party scene. There they saw another rabbit; Dillon recognized that it was Sadie. Sadie was setting up for a tea party saying that it was everyone’s unbirthday. Dillon asked who see was supposed to be. Sadie said she was the Spring Fur and it was their unbirthday. Suddenly Joseph and Sadie sung The Unbirthday Song. Olivia grabbed Dillon and left Joseph with Sadie. 

While searching the land, Dillon and Olivia saw three minions of the Fire Queen. The minions resembled Wyatt, Jackson, and Sean, and they were painting flowers. Dillon went over to them and asked what they were doing. After asking, Dillon, Wyatt, Sean, and Jackson sung Painting the Roses Red. When the song finished, Olivia saw the Fire Queen and told the others to look busy. When the Fire Queen appeared, she looked like Katarina. She ordered Dillon and Olivia to leave or she’ll cut off their heads. Suddenly the Fire King, which Jon was, appeared asking the minions to leave and work somewhere else. Olivia apologized and she took Dillon away. 

The next place they noticed they were at was a kingdom made of ice. That’s when Dillon realized that they had finally found the Ice Queen. A guard for the queen, which was Madison, asked why they were there. Dillon explained that he wanted to go home and that the Ice Queen was the only one able to send him back. Madison agreed and led them the way to her master. 

Olivia and Dillon were inside the palace they saw the Ice Queen, which resembled Presley, asked why they were there. Dillon asked if he could go home and the queen used her powers to send Dillon home using a portal. While waiting Dillon saw the New Directions appeared to the sides and sung Alice’s Theme with solos by Jon, Eva, Joseph, Katarina, Jackson, Madison, and Sean. 

Dillon suddenly woke up in the choir room with everyone around him. That’s when he realized it was the fog that made him dream the whole thing. Eva went over to him asking if he needed any help. Dillon got up and went home. While walking home Dillon sung Wonderland by Ke$ha, thinking about the memories he had and about the present with his friends.


	4. First Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly when auditions come up for the musical.

The new members of the New Directions were all excited to be given their first project. Then Mr. Schuester told them that their project will be who will be the team captain. At first they were hoping that it won’t be any of them. They knew if people found out that they are team captain of the lamest club in school, their reputation will go down. 

All they had to do is write down the name of the person they wanted it to be. Since no one but Eva and Dillon wanted to be captain, everyone wrote down their names. When Mr. Schuester counted the cards, it was a tie between Dillon and Eva. Since he didn’t know what to do in case there was a tie, he made them co-captains. 

When everyone was settled down, Mr. Schuester told them that picking the captain wasn’t the project. He explained that Dillon and Eva are still co-captains, but that wasn’t the first project. The real project was picking the schools musical. Everyone had to write down a musical that they wanted to do, and the one that got picked would be it. 

Once all the cards were in, Mr. Schuester drew one card out of a hat. When he opened up the card, it said Hairspray on it. The whole room wondered who wrote Hairspray on their card. The next thing that Mr. Schuester said was that there will be auditions in one week. 

He explained to the club that if they wanted to be in the musical, they would have to audition with a song from Hairspray. If they want the leads or the parts they want, then they have to do that characters song or be good enough. 

At the auditions, everyone was freaking out. They were acting like the world was ending. Good thing all their parents came to calm them down. Dillon was the first to audition. He was totally losing his mind. He was about to leave when his dads stopped him. One of his dads, Kurt, told him he shouldn’t give up before he starts. But Dillon wasn’t ready to do this. Then his brother came and tried to talk him into auditioning. He also told him that when they were in middle school, they both auditioned for the school musical without any problems. After he said that, Dillon calmed down and prepared to go on. 

When Dillon got on stage, Mr. Schuester asked him what character and what song he’ll be doing. He said he was auditioning for Tracy, and he sung Someone Like You by Adele. Everyone was shocked that he auditioning for a girl part. Mr. Schuester asked him why he wanted to do a girl part. Dillon explained that being a lead role in a show was his dream. Then he began the song. When he was finished, he ran offstage and ran into his brother’s arms. He was crying with joy. He made it through his audition without messing up. 

Then Eva walked on stage and told Mr. Schuester she’ll be auditioning for Tracy and began singing Rolling in the Deep by Adele. When she was done she went to her mom and asked her if her song was great. Her mom Rachael told her daughter that her song could have been better if she had practiced more. Then Eva told her mom that she had to get the part because no one was going to give the part to Dillon. But what she didn’t know, Mr. Schuester was listening. 

Everyone else went onstage and performed their songs. Also at the auditions was DJ Flynn, a new African-American student at McKinley. Mr. Schuester said DJ was good, but won’t get in the New Directions, but might get into the musical. 

After everyone was finished, Mr. Schuester told everyone that he was going rewrite the show and make it more modern, and that the cast list will be up next week. Once all the students were out, he went to their parents. He asked all of them if they would be background characters for the show. They all agreed to do it because they all wanted to spend more time with their kids. 

*Next Week*  
Hairspray cast list  
Dillon Anderson/Trace Turnblad  
Joseph Anderson/Edna Turnblad  
Katarina Abrams/Velma Von Tussle  
Jon Puckerman /Wilbur Turnblad  
Madison James/Penny Pingleton  
Sean James/Corny Collins  
Eva James/"Motormouth” Maybelle  
Riley Evans/Amber Von Tussle  
Jackson Lopez/Link Larkin  
DJ Flynn/Seaweed Stubbs  
Olivia Anderson/Prudy Pingleton  
Tawny Chang/Inez Stubbs  


Background Characters  


Artie Abrams, Sugar Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Anderson, Mike Chang, Tina Chang, Delilah Evans, Sam Evans, Troy Evans, Jesse St. James, Rachael James, Santana Lopez, Ryder Lynn, Marley Lynn, Wyatt Lynn, Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, and Quinn Puckerman  


The Dynamites  


Delilah Evans  


Santana Lopez  


Tina Chang 

Most all of the students were happy with their parts. The happiest of them all were Dillon. On the other hand, Eva was furious. She quickly rampaged through the crowd into the choir room. She complained to Mr. Schuester why she didn’t get the lead. He told her that he overheard what she was saying about Dillon last week, so he decided to rewrite the show to where the lead is a boy. Then Eva was surprised that he found out. He told her that if she was nicer, she would have gotten the part. 

 

When Eva walked into her house when she got home, she was really sad; she really wanted to be Tracy. Then her dad tried to make her feel better by taking her to the mall, but then Eva got frustrated and yelled at her dad. When she realized what she had done, she broke out into tears. She then skipped joyfully to her room.  
Her dad was confused on why she was having this mood swings. When he went to bed that night, he was still confused. His wife tried to talk him into going to bed, but he was trying to figure it out. Then he realized that Eva might be pregnant. Rachael told him that their daughter can’t be because she wouldn’t have sex until she was married. He hoped that was true. 

The next morning Jon came over to talk to Eva. When he got to her, he told her she was pregnant. At first she didn’t believe him, but then she remembered the night four months ago. It all came back to her. That explained all the mood swings and cravings she been having. But she wanted prove that she was pregnant, so they went to the doctor.

When they arrived, they were taken into a doctor’s office. The doctor drew some blood and put it into a machine. After a few minutes of waiting, the test results showed that Eva was pregnant. Eva was already regretting her decision. The doctor then gave her a sonogram; it showed the baby was a girl. 

As soon as they left the doctor’s office, they went to Jon’s house. They knew they had to tell their parents sooner or later. They called Eva’s parents to come visit. When they arrived Jon explained to both sets of parents how Eva is pregnant. As soon as he did, Jesse and Puck tackled Jon to the ground. Eva tried to help but her mom held on to her and wouldn’t let go. 

Then Quinn interrupted the men from killing Jon. She then asked some questions. Jon stated that it happened four months ago when they came home from a concert. After he said that, Jesse jumped up and grabbed Jon’s shirt and asked him if he was going to be there for Eva and the baby. He hesitated for a moment, and then Jesse got ready to punch him. When he said yes, Jesse let go and went to his daughter. He told her everything was going to be all right, and then they went home. Jon’s dad told him that he better take good care of that baby or he was going to get thrown out. 

When Eva and her parents got home, they immediately sent Eva to her room. They discussed of what to do about Eva. They would let her live at home until graduation, and then they would make her get her own place to live. When they told her, she understood what she had to do. When her parents left, she called Jon. When she stopped, Jon told her he was going to help her find a place and live with her.


	5. Preggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News comes out about two girls, and Sadie stands up for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you want a cast list of the students, leave a comment down below and I'll post a chapter with the cast.

At the Monday meeting of glee club, Mr. Schuester told the kids Sectionals were in two weeks. He handed them all sheet music for the songs. He told them auditions for solos were in two days, and wished them good luck. 

When Mr. Schuester dismissed the class, Dillon approached Sean. He asked him if they could practice together. Sean thought it was weird that he wanted to practice since he was the best singer in the club, but he knew that he was up to something, so he allowed it. 

Troy was going into history when Tawny stopped him. Troy only known her for a while, so he didn’t know what she wanted. So when she asked him out on a date, he was surprised. Tawny was always one of the shy people at school. He told her that he had to think about it. She was kind of relieved, but she was nervous on what he might tell her. 

When Sadie’s algebra class got over, she found Jackson and immediately hid behind some lockers. She breathed heavily as she thought about what she was about to do. She quickly gained some confidence and marched over to him. She told him off about everything that he had done to her and decided to break up with him. He didn't like what she said so he tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She quickly punched his gut, which resulted in him falling to the floor. Then she sung We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. She strutted away happily for the first time in a year. 

Eva was at her locker holding a sonogram the doctor gave her. As she went to put it up, her books fell and so did the picture. When she bent down to pick her stuff up, Delilah and Riley were there helping her.

Eva searched around but couldn't find the picture, until she looked over and saw Riley holding it. Riley handed it over and swore not to tell anyone. Eva thanked her and ran to her next class. 

Olivia stormed down the hall to find Madison. When she found her, she slapped her face as hard as she could. Olivia screamed at her saying that she found out that she had slept with Dillon. Madison knew what she was talking about and then told her how it happened. 

It was back when the musical auditions happened and she took Dillon to her house afterwards. She offered him something to drink but he didn’t want anything. She never wanted a boyfriend, but she wanted a good time so she decided to do it. But she knew he was her best friend’s brother and she would probably hate her for this but she didn’t think about it. So when he got some water, she put a pill in it when he wasn’t looking. When he was on a loopy haze, she knew it was time. She took him up to her room and locked the door. She took a risk by doing this with her brother and sister home, but she knows they won’t bother her. Once she was ready, she took advantage of him. 

Now, Madison stood ashamed in front of her best friend. And that wasn't the worst part. She told Olivia that she went to the doctor the other day and she found out that she was pregnant. Olivia was even more furious and asked her if Dillon knows. Madison shook her head and said that she plans to tell him soon. 

While at Dillon’s house, Sean and Dillon were practicing one of the songs. While taking a break, Dillon told Sean that he's gay and loved him. At first Sean was shocked, but now he didn’t know what to do. Without thinking, Sean quickly left. 

Dillon had tears in his eyes and sung I Don’t Know How to Love Him from Jesus Christ Superstar. All he could think about was how he might of lost his best friend. 

At the auditions, almost no one showed up. Katarina auditioned with Take it Off by Ke$ha. Eva auditioned with Here’s 2 Us from Victorious. Dillon auditioned with I Could Be That Guy from Sister Act. And Delilah auditioned with Stephen by Ke$ha.

New Direction Setlist 

Wings /Soloist: Katarina 

Defying Gravity /Soloist: Eva 

Because You Loved Me/Soloist: Dillon 

At the next glee club meeting, the principal came in and went straight to Katarina. He told her that she didn’t have to be in glee club anymore. No one knew what he was talking about, and then he explained it to the club. He told them that the only reason she was in glee club is she had to do an extracurricular activity to stay in school. Her hours were up and she could quit. Everyone was angry that the only reason she joined was to stay in school on the other hand, they were hoping she’ll stay for Sectionals. After thinking about it, she told him she was staying. 

After that, Sean moved over next to Dillon and had a private conversation with him. He could see the sadness in Dillon's eyes. He told him that the reason he left from their practice was that he wasn't fully out yet and didn't know what to do. Know he accepted himself and reached over and held Dillon's hand. The two smiled.


End file.
